


Walk Like A Zombie [ficlet]

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled, another shot ringing out in the distance. "There's more of them?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Like A Zombie [ficlet]

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for my [December Fic Fest](http://ghoststories-x.livejournal.com/25991.html).

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled, another shot ringing out in the distance. "There's more of them?!"

"They're the undead, Dean," Castiel said in that deadpan voice of his. "There's an unlimited supply these days, in case you hadn't noticed."

Dean let out a curse, before aiming his shotgun at the zombie stomping up behind the Angel. As the shot rang out, Castiel dropped to his knees, hands covering his ears.  
Dean smirked, "That's a good look for you."

Castiel looked up, an unamused look on his face.  
"Honestly Cas, you could give Sammy's bitch face a run for it's money."

The Angel screwed up his face, before accepting the hand Dean was holding out, pulling him to his feet.

They were standing close enough that Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his face. Before he had a chance to say a word, Dean's lips were pressed against his own, forcefully yet so gentle.  
After a few seconds, there was a cough behind them.

Both men turned to see Sam standing a few feet away, blood splattered over his face and shirt, an apprehensive smile on his face.

"Now is not the time, Dean," Castiel said, a bad attempt at hiding a smile on his face.

Dean cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "It's the end of the world - isn't this the best time?"


End file.
